Happy Camper
by Chopeeh
Summary: When Danny's parents send him to a ghost hunting camp for a month, how will the city of Amity Park survive without the ghost boy? More importantly, how will Danny survive the merciless kids at ghost camp AND keep his secret? He will be no happy camper DxS
1. Together at Last

**Hello readers! I'm Chopee and i'm here with my new story! Just drop me a line to tell me if I should make any changes and if i should continue! Anyway, keep in mind that i'm not a romance writer, so you'll just have to put up with me and read my crappy attempt at writing some DxS! Hah. Well I think you might wanna read this chapter considering you ARE here reading me babble on...**

Jack Fenton ran as fast as his little stubby legs could carry him. He waved and yelled "Thank you!" To the mail man who was now halfway down the street. Jack jumped up and down, and finally stopped to excitedly open the mailbox.

"It's here! Maddie, it's here!" He yelled, examining his new issue of _GhostHunter's Monthy. _

On the cover was a very handsome (according to Jack) man and a woman accomplice. They were both dressed in large hazmat suits and had a Fenton ghost weapon in their hands. Jack was amazed that he had made the cover of his favourite magazine. He ripped off the plastic protective cover and looked at the brilliant magazine. He opened to the page of contents and there it was. An article titled – _Jack and Maddie Fenton. Amity Park's Hunters. Page 13. _Jack quickly opened to page thirteen and his jaw opened wide as he saw shots of himself and Maddie, along with a rather long article. He would get Maddie or Jazz to read it to him later. He closed the mailbox and made his way back up to his house, when he saw Danny and his two best friends, Tucker and Sam walk around the corner.

"Hey Mr. Fenton!" Tucker and Sam said together.

"Hello! I'm just on my way inside to read my new magazine!" He said happily, motioning to his pride and joy.

"You mean to get Mom or Jazz to read it to you." Danny sighed, raising his left eyebrow. Jack scowled at Danny and headed off inside.

"I never knew your Dad was into magazines Danny!" Sam said, watching Jack try to squeeze through the front door of the Fenton household.

"Neither! I just heard that he was on the cover so he decided to subscribe to it. He says you just can't get those types of magazines at the newsagent." Danny replied, leading his two friends into the house. He noticed that his father was on the couch with Jazz, being read the article.

"The loving couple never stop, keeping all of Amity Park's ghost at bay. While inventing many, many ghost hunting equiptment, such as the Jack-o-Nine-tails, Fenton Bazooka, Fenton Thermos, and the most famous, the Fenton Ghost Portal." Jazz read, rolling her eyes as Jack began to gloat.

Sam, Danny and Tucker walked up the stairs chatting and when they finally reached Danny's large bedroom, they all collapsed on his bed.

"I swear, I hate Skulker right now! His suit just got a new suit and…" Danny was cut off by someone else in the room.

"Hehhem?" Maddie cleared her throat and the three teens had very worried expressions on their faces.

"Oh… Hi Mom." Danny stuttered.

"Care to explain what _these _are doing in your bedroom young man?" She asked, pointing to all of the ghost weapons that she had found in the room whilst cleaning up.

"Ur… Its just… I'm getting into the family business!" Danny made it up. Maddie's face glowed.

"Danny! Come and give your Mom a hug! I'm so proud of you!" Maddie pulled Danny into a huge bear hug.

"Mom… Can't breathe!" He tried to speak loud enough.

"I'll go tell your father you're going to the _Mini Ghost Hunters Camp!_" She exclaimed.

"What?" Danny asked, getting a little worried.

"It's a training academy for kids who are interested in ghost hunting. Your father and I have been waiting for this day for so long! You can leave as soon as possible sweety!" She smiled and ran off downstairs, the vacuum cleaner in her hand.

"Bloody hell!" Danny cursed. "What do I do now? I do NOT want to go to a freakin' ghost hunting camp or whatever!"

"Dude, relax, it won't be that bad. You might be able to convince your parents that you don't want to go!" Tucker exclaimed. Danny sighed and took a seat next to his two best friends.

"I think I'll go and let you talk to your parents. I hope you can figure thos out. I don't want you to leave us Danny." Sam smiled and stepped out of the door. Tucker followed. "Yeah dude. I think I'll just be going too. See you tomorrow at school hopefully." Tucker left, and Jack and Maddie came in, their smiles as wide as the Luna Park entrance.

"Son! You're going to America's best Ghost Hunting camp! We've called the camp and they'll be here to pick you up at six tomorrow! Isn't it great? You'll meet a bunch of kids your age AND into ghost hunting. Even though it's quite expensive, a whole MONTH of hunting!" Jack exclaimed, holding up a pamphlet of a lone camp in the middle of the Painted Desert, Arizona.

Taking Tucker's idea, he asked his parents if he had to go. Their reply was, "Of course! We've paid for the bus and everything. Isn't it a coincidence that the camp starts next week? We've decided to send you early for the sake of it! Here, take the pamphlet and start to pack. Don't worry Danny, you'll have fun!" Maddie reassured, seeing the look of disappointment on his face.

The two left the room, leaving Danny alone to flip through the pamphlet. The front cover was a picture of a camp in the middle of a desert. 'Why the desert?' Danny thought. He opened up the miniture book and began to read.

_Does your child have a passion for ghost hunting? Send them to the Mini Ghost Hunter's Camp located in the Painted Desert ! Here, your child will learn all of the basics from trained professionals, and even fight real ghosts! (Under supervision of course!) The camp is a wonderful place for the children, with an arcade full of games, (Including a virtual Ghost Hunting helmet!) a basketball court, and a common room outside each of the cabins. There are four boys or girls to a cabin, each with a ghost shield around every cabin. Rewards will be given to children who show excellent skills. We hope to see your child there! _

_Extra Information:_

_Busses will be arriving in each major ghost manifested town in the USA and private flights from capital cities can be arranged. Maximum capacity- 100. Camp starts on the 1__st__ of September. Weapons will be provided, but feel free to bring your own. Washing Machines, Dryers, towels, pillows, duvets and sheets will be provided also. Bring everything else. Please bring a protective suit and a costume for a ghost themed disco._

Danny combed his fingers through his thick and messy hair. He really didn't want to go to a camp full of ghost hunters as a ghost himself. What if someone figured something out? The offspring of some of the greatest hunters in the United States would be there, with extremely powerful weapons. Danny pulled out a large suitcase from under his bed and started packing. He really wanted to get it over and done with. He selected three of his favourite red and white t-shirt and a four pairs of baggy blue jeans. A red and white parka was packed, along with a simple black jacket. He was quite embarrassed packing his pink and white striped pyjamas, but they went in the bag anyway. He packed the his white and black hazmat suit, exactly like the one that he wore on that fateful day when he got his ghost powers.

He then pulled out a large black duffle bag from his wardrobe, and began to pile in the ghost weapons. He even put the new prototype of the mini ghost portal in his bag. Danny placed several thermoses in as well as many weapons that were generally used against him. Finally, he came to his new Macbook Air. He turned it on and signed on to MSN to see if his two friends were on. He was in luck.

_**LilMissGothic says- **__Heyy Danny! R u still goin 2 that camp thing?_

_**MisterElectro says- **__Yea!_

_**GhostBoi says- **__My 'rents say I have 2 go! I have 2 leave 2morro!_

_**MisterElectro says- **__That SUX! Wat if sum1 u kno… finds out?_

_**Ghostboi says- **__I kno! Ther r even ghost shields in the cabins. U guys kno how much I hate that tingle I get when I go thru them!_

_**LilMissGothic says- **__Just b careful! I'll miss you a lot. _

_**MisterElectro says- **__Lovebirds 3_

_**GhostBoi says - **__I'll block u!_

_**MisterElectro says- **__KK! I'll stop! Well don't 4get ur new Macbook Air so you hav ur ghost files and u can talk to us. _

_**Ghostboi says- **__Sure. I g2g bye!_

_**LilMissGothic says- **__Cya Danny. I'll miss you I'm sure. How 'bout u fly over later on this afternoon?_

_**Ghostboi says- **__Yea, sure! C u then!_

_**MisterElectro- **__Kay dude! Cya later! _

_**Ghostboi has signed off.**_

Danny smiled as he transformed into his ghostly alter-ego, he flew over to the Manson Mansion and phased through Sam's closed window. Danny loved flying to get things out of his hair. Sam was still sitting at her mini laptop on her bed talking to Tucker.

"BOO!" Danny yelled. Sam screamed and her heavy laptop bounced up and down on her big curtained bed.

"Danny!" She cursed, combing her fingers through her hair and closing her laptop after signing off. "I didn't know you'd be so quick!" She smiled.

"Well yeah, flying is a little quicker than walking four blocks." Danny teased, taking a seat beside Sam. He could see a look of worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry Sam, everything will be fine when I'm away. Remember there is still yourself and Tucker, Valerie and even my parents to help with all the hunting going on in this mess of a town. Oh, and the bus is arriving at six at my house, so if you want to come… then yeah." Danny wasn't even sure of this himself, but anything to reassure Sam. Suddenly, Sam took Danny by surprise and gave him a huge hug. The moment was awkward as they looked into each others eyes. Sam quickly looked away, combing her long black hair from her face. Danny blushed as he did the same, fiddling with his shirt. Sam turned back to look at Danny, where he did something out of the ordinary. He gave her a soft and tender peck on the cheek. Sam was taken by surprise and intertwined her hands with his, her black finger nails just visible. She returned the gift , but with a long, passionate kiss. They both opened their eyes together and looked at each other. Danny saw all of Sam's black make-up running down her face with her tears.

"I don't want you to leave Danny. I just don't! Do you know how long I've been waiting for this day, when I can finally express my feelings for you! Do you feel the same Danny? Do you?" She sobbed on his shoulder.

"Of course Sam! I just didn't want to ruin everything." He smiled, wiping away Sam's tears with his index finger. Her beautiful white teeth showed as she smiled at Danny, saying a billion words.

"I'll see you in the morning?" Danny asked, standing up off Sam's bed, messing up the beautiful purple and black duvet.

"You can count on it." She smile as he opened the window (for dramatic effect) and stepped out, transforming into Danny Phantom, before flying off into the starry sky. Sam just stood at the window, watching the elegant black and white figure delicately glide through the clear night sky. She sighed and happily relaxed on the window sill with her pretty tulips by her side. "Finally." She muttered, her eyes darted back to Danny, before returning to her bed to get cozy and ready for a long, deep sleep.

Meanwhile, Danny had taken a seat on a swing in the park. The cool breeze pushed him up and down while Danny swayed his legs like a young child. He watched rats run across the park.

"Thank God they aren't ghost rats. I honestly can't be bothered fighting with ANYTHING else today… Oh crap! It's almost ten!" Danny yelled, checking his digital watch that Tucker had given him as a gift for Christmas last year. Danny launched of the swing at full speed, sending it flying through the air, wrapping itself around the pole at the top. All the rats scampered and hid in the bushes while the chains were still swinging from the sudden burst of movement.

Danny sped through the sky, his location arising quickly. Considering it had a huge op-center on the top and neon signs it was not very hard to miss. As he approached FentonWorks, he slowed his flight down until he was simply floating, and he dropped onto the front stairs. Danny transformed and then fumbled through the pockets of his baggy jeans for his set of keys. Once he had found them, he stuck the blue key into the door, and it opened. As usual, Maddie and Jack were sitting in the living room doing something ghost related.

"Danny! What in the world are you doing up so late when you have such a big day tomorrow? I would also like to know how you snuck out of the house young man!" Maddie exclaimed, fixing her eyes on her son and dropping the spanner from her hand.

"Ur… Sheer ability?" Danny stuttered.

"That's my son! Danny Fenton! How great! The Fenton ghost huntng line will go on!" Jack shouted.

"Careful darling! You'll wake the neighbours baby again!" Maddie warned, before ushering Danny into the kitchen and offering him a hot chocolate that had been freshly made.

"So are you excited?" Maddie whispered.

"No, not really." Danny actually spoke the truth for once. His mother looked quite puzzled.

"Anyway, the camp called while you were out. They said for you to make sure that you have everything ready because of such short notice, the bus driver will be a little cranky, having to drive all the way from Arizona!" Maddie smiled before handing Danny his mug of lukewarm chocolate.

"I suggest you go upstairs, and knowing you, you probably haven't finished packing." Maddie laughed and left the kitchen to continue working on her new hazmat suit.

Danny did as his mother told him and went upstairs to pack the rest of his stuff. There was going to be a long day ahead and Danny sure wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

**So... How was it? Let me know! Please, Please, Please review!**


	2. Cheesy Nachos and Cheers

**Hello, It's me again! **

**Thanks a bunch for reviewing! It means a lot to me! Now that I read over my scene with Danny and Sam it was very cheesy. Oh well. Here is the new chapter:**

**Oh yeah... Before I forget- I don't own DP! (Or the cheers in this chapter they belong to Jill Marshall and her books.)**

Jazz quietly opened Danny's bedroom door and snuck along the squeaky timber flooring and launched herself on Danny. Apparently this set of his reflexes, because he immediately his eyes turned a bright lime green and he fired a small ectoblast. Jazz screamed and backed away as she realised that it probably wasn't the best thing to do. Sheepishly she said good morning.

"Hahaha. Very funny Jazz." Danny said, realizing what had happened and was now just waking up. He rubbed his eyes to adjust his focus and then stared at Jazz.

"What time is it?"

"Five o'clock."

"Why the hell did you wake me up so early?" He said, pulling his blue doona cover over his head and rolling over. Jazz pulled off the doona and scolded him.

"Danny you have to leave for ghost hunting camp or whatever! I can't believe you actually wanted to go to it! Haven't you thought of the consequences?"

"Well yeah! Mom told me I had to now she found out about how much I _love_ ghost hunting. I guess I'll kick all of the other kids butts in hunting though. I just hope Skulker of something turns up or I'll get mauled and shoved into a containment device for over a year." He said groggily.

"Listen Danny, I've been doing research all night and some pretty dangerous hunters kids going. The mysterious Raven twins are going, the son and daughter of one of the best ghost hunter couple in the entire _world! _Along with some others!" She worried.

"And I'm Danny Phantom. I think I'll be fine against a bunch of ten year olds." Danny said, clumsily stepping out of bed.

"I really think you should take this a little more serious Danny!" Jazz complained, obviously getting frustrated with Danny's laid back behaviour.

"Just let me get dressed Jazz." He said, pushing her out of the room and slamming the door shut.

Danny relaxed a little as he pulled on his clothes, thinking about what Jazz had said. He had no idea who the Raven twins were, but they sounded pretty dangerous. On the other hand Jazz could just have been making it up and they could be fluffy bunnies or something. Actually, Jazz was almost always right. Maybe she was correct. Danny had decided to watch his own back.

Danny then lugged his two extremely heavy bags down the stairs, making a loud bang after each step. Jack and Maddie were talking quietly among themselves and Sam and Tucker were fully ready to see him off even at five in the morning

"Aren't we a tad early to say our good-byes just yet?" Danny asked dumping his suitcases on the ground and took a seat on the couch.

"It _is_ ten to six." Tucker said, pointing at his new PDA. "I go to _all _the trouble to give you a new watch and you don't even wear it!"

"You mean the second hand watch that you didn't want because it didn't have a stopwatch!" Sam corrected. Tucker was blushing and scowling at Sam.

"Hey Danny, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sam whispered in Danny's ear, with a tone of seriousness in her voice.

"Sure. Is my room okay?" Danny asked and Sam nodded. The both of them walked quickly up the stairs and into Danny's bedroom.

"I'm sorry about last night." She said. Danny was honestly shocked and confused by this.

"Why? You didn't do anything." Danny replied, trying to think of something that she would feel the need to be sorry for.

"I just… collapsed! I swear I don't know what came over me. I'm generally very strong about these types of things, I guess I'm just going to miss you Danny." She said calmly.

"It's okay. Everyone has his or her moments… Especially girls." Danny smiled.

"That's offensive!" She joked. "Oh, and can we not tell Tucker about last night?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

The two of them left the room and rejoined the rest in the living room. Jack and Maddie had stopped talking and had stood when the two had entered the room.

"So, I hope you have a load of fun at ghost camp. Just for you, I've decided to make you a very special chain necklace." Danny grimaced.

"Don't worry Danny, it's a dog tag just like the spectre deflector. Isn't it cool?" Maddie asked, the silver and green chain hanging from her index finger. "We want you to wear it to ward off any ghosts at camp." Little did Maddie know Tucker, Sam, Danny and Jazz were all dreading the gift.

"Uh… Thanks Mom and Dad, I'll put it on when I get there. Maybe everyone will think I'm a wuss wearing it." Danny was actually getting quite good at lying to his parents.

"Oh… Okay then" They said, sounding a little rejected and carefully placing the chain in Danny's large hand. "We'll miss you." They stated together and Maddie gave him a slight kiss on the cheek and Jack gave him a bone-crushing hug.

Danny walked to the door and stepped outside into the chilly breeze. Everyone else followed. Jazz approached him first. "Hey little brother. You take care. I know I sounded a bit commanding this morning, but I still love you." She gave him a big hug and handed him a small box. "For later." She winked and stepped back so Danny could say good-bye to his two best friends.

No words were spoken because both of them launched themselves on to Danny yelling- "We'll miss you!" Danny laughed, trying to free himself of the attack. They jumped off and then said their sincere good-byes as a large white bus turned the corner and was approaching the house. It had a huge black banner on the side stating- _**Mini Ghost Hunter's Camp! **_The driver looked a bit crabby as he stepped out of the bus and snatched Danny's bags from the ground and threw them into the under carriage.

"Danny Fenton I presume?" He spat, looking Danny up and down. "Yer don't look like the hunter type." Sam, Tucker and Jazz snickered at this, because they knew this probably offended him. Danny nodded.

"Well… Get on the bus." He said, motioning to the door.

"Gee… He is rude." Tucker muttered. Obviously the driver noticed because Tucker was given the bird.

"See ya guys." Danny said sadly, finally acknowledging where he was going for a whole month. He waved and stepped onto the bus with a small backpack with some essentials. The bus driver stepped back onto the old bus and closed the doors. Everyone on the sidewalk waved as the rustic vehicle slowly moved away. Danny looked around for an empty seat. None. He was surprised how many people were on the bus.

Danny took a seat next to a young teenage girl. She had short-layered brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. "Do you mind if I sit here?" Danny asked, motioning to the seat she was resting her handbag on.

"Yah, sure." Danny took a seat and she took out her earphones.

"So… What's your name?" She asked. Danny noticed she was wearing thick black mascara and she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of bright red converse all-stars and a white singlet with a long chain with a glowing pink orb.

"Danny. Danny Fenton." He replied, placing his backpack under the seat.

"Milly. It's gunna be a long trip, eh?" Milly relaxed into her seat and kicked off her shoes.

"Where do you live? I haven't seen you around Amity."

"Well I do live here, I just go to a private school." She said.

"I see. What are you doing coming to a ghost camp?" Danny wondered. She was such a pretty girl doing something only a weirdo would do.

"Well… My parents know this man who told me to come to camp because he knew a certain ghost who was going to be there that I dearly want to hunt. I don't mind all of the ghosts in Amity Park, but I just _hate _Danny Phantom! He is always flying around so cockily throwing witty banter at all the other ghosts he fights. It isn't even witty! Do you agree?" She groaned.

Danny laughed at how much she hated him.

"He isn't that bad. Who told you that I- I mean he will be at camp?" Danny asked.

"I think it was Vlad Masters. How weird, one of America's richest man comes to _me _and tells me to come to ghost camp because Danny Phantom will be there and he gives me a bunch of weapons after saying something about Valerie failing or something." She spoke quickly.

"VLAD MASTERS?" Danny yelled loud enough so that the whole bus heard and cracked up laughing.

"Yes Vlad Masters silly!" She laughed so hard she snorted. "Oops."

Danny just knew that something fishy was going on.

That night the bus stopped at a small seventies restaurant for dinner. They stepped inside _Paul's Café _and the party of twenty-two split up into groups and sat in the big red booths. The bus driver bought a box of nachos and some fries for each table and a drink for everyone.

Danny had figured out that Milly's pendant was from Vlad, so ghosts couldn't touch her. Danny had made a mental note: _Do Not Touch. _The nachos had arrived at the table and to be honest, they looked gross. Everyone was hesitant at first not to touch them, but then hunger got the better of them. A few of the booths began to cheer-

"_Lighten up, dude, it's only food._

_And you're the fool, to think it's rude._

_Lighten up Ma, he's come so far._

_And it's only gross if the food's been chewed!"_

They all laughed and just dived in for dinner. The bus driver, (which was now known as Kyle,) was pouting, downing a glass or beer in a second or two.

All of the booths had their own groups or cliques beginning to form, and half of the café was loud with the cheers from last year's camp. They sung:

"_We'll thrash 'em._

_We'll mash 'em._

_We'll round them up and bash 'em. _

_We'll stick them in_

_Our rubbish bin_

_And absolutely trash 'em!" _

They all laughed. Obviously the campers didn't like ghosts, but they loved cheers.

Danny knew it was rude to stare, but it was just too difficult. There were ghost crazy kids with Indian dream catchers around their necks, kids with hazmat suits on and the most weird was a booth completely occupied by a pair of gothic twins. A boy and a girl. The girl had long, straight black hair with a blue highlight and a long side fringe covering her left eye. She was wearing big black sunglasses and her face was pale. She wore a strappy black singlet with fishnet gloves, black tights and knee-high black and purple combat boots. Although, the strangest thing was that she wore a metallic silver belt with many, many ghost weapons hanging off it.

The boy had the same belt, and he was wearing a black and red _Metallica _t-shirt and spiky, studded bracelets with baggy black jeans with silver chains handing off them. His hair was messy and all over his face and his shoes were red skateboard shoes.

"They're the Raven twins." The boy next to Danny said. "The deadliest hunters under the age of sixteen to be found on this planet. Don't go messing with them."

A large smile appeared on Danny's face. "This will be _fun_!" He stood up and strode over to the booth of the two Goths. For once he could be put up against a bunch of hunters for the fun of it!

"Hey! I'm Danny." He introduced himself, shaking the hands of both of them. The two seemed to be quite shocked because no one _ever_ dared speak to them.

"I'm Elizabeth." She introduced whilst Danny took a seat. The brother didn't seem to like visitors.

"Get out of here or else you'll wish you never came." He commanded, his stare so strong he seemed to want to burn a hole through Danny's face.

"I'm sorry, my brother doesn't like to meet new people. His name is Titan. No offence or anything, you don't really look like you're built to be a ghost hunter. Danny snickered. This was going to be a_ lot _of fun.

**So, how was it? i'm open to constructive critisism and everything like that, so just give me your truthful thoughts! Please review. **

**PS: PhantomMemories, i'm not really sure what you mean, could you please be a little more specific? I did watch a few eps anyways :)**


	3. What's up with the Wall?

**hello again! It's me with a new chapter! Yay. This one is a little longer than all of the others, just because I felt like it. Hah. It is absolutely torrential here in Sydney and the rain is bucketing down, so that inspired me to get off my lazy butt and type! Thanks a bunch for all your reviews. Thank you, thank you, thank you! **

**Anyway, here is a new chapter just for you guys. **

* * *

The campers were back on the bus at eight, after waiting for everyone to use the toilet. Everyone was given a mini pillow so they could sleep on the trip. Danny had a lone seat, so he stretched his legs out and relaxed. Outside, the country roads were empty, the sky was dark and stars were bright. Danny opened his Macbook and turned it on. The internet signal was tiny, but it was good enough to be able to contact Amity Park.

He opened MSN from the dock and signed in.

_**Ghostboi has signed in.**_

He searched his small contact list and Tucker was online.

_**Ghostboi says- **__Heyy Tuck!_

_**MisterElectro says- **__Hi Danny! How is camp?_

_**Ghostboi says- **__It's funny how much these kids hate ghosts _

_**MisterElectro says- **__lol. Shuld I add Valerie to the convo?_

_**Ghostboi says- **__U hav Valerie as a contact? But yer sure._

**Ih8ghosts has joined the conversation**

_**Ghostboi says- **__Heyy Val. I'm on the way to ghost camp._

_**Ih8ghosts says- **__Lucky!_

Just as Danny was typing a message in reply, a young boy threw an ectoranium coated paper plane at him.

"Ah!! Crap!" Danny yelled, batting the plane off his head. His head fizzled and Danny turned to see a bunch or ten year-olds laughing their heads off, creating a bunch of more ectoranium planes.

"Where is the world did you get ectoranium?" Danny cursed, frowning at the boys who were still laughing their heads off.

"All ghost hunters have ectoranium! Hah! What a lame kid!" One of the pudgy boys yelled he stood up and started laughing and pointing. Danny turned around and laughed and discreetly iced the eisle. The whole bus gasped and looked at the now icy floor. The boy unexpectedly slid swiftly out of control and cried out for help.

The whole bus laughed as the curly haired boy fell down the front of the bus, and even Kyle laughed. Danny once again returned to his laptop. Little did he know, Titan had seen him.

* * *

The next day, Danny woke at ten in the morning. Within a minute of opening his eyes, Titan was standing beside him.

"How did you do that?" He commanded.

"What?" Danny wasn't a morning person.

"That ice thing. Tell me NOW!" Danny laughed, whilst on the inside, he was desperately trying find an excuse. "Cummon, tell me." He threatened, picking up Danny by the collar of his shirt.

"Jeez! Relax! It was just one of my parents ghost inventions!" Danny pushed off the gothic boy.

"You wanna fight, here on the bus?" Titan smiled, fingering a ray gun in his pocket.

"No, I'm right." Danny said, sitting down and putting his earphones in, to have them ripped out two seconds later. Titan's smile was deadly and he returned to his seat next to his twin.

Half and hour later, Kyle stopped the bus at a small Gas station that was also the International House of Pancakes.

"Awesome! I'm starving!" Danny smiled, racing to the doors of the café, along with a bunch of starving kids. They all took seats at an extra long table and were given a plate of silver dollar pancakes to share between two. Milly had ended up sharing with Danny, and they dumped litres and litres of Canadian maple syrup all over the top.

"Mmm. I love pancakes." Milly laughed, shoving a piece in her mouth. "I'm getting sick of the bus. I swear, some kid has been letting fluffy off the leash in there." The two of them laughed as all of the loud, weird kids began to sing _Witchdoctor._

"They never stop do they?" Danny asked, laughing at some of the dance moves that they were adding to the funny lyrics.

"OO EE OO AH AH TING TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG!" They all sang, dancing with their knives and forks everywhere, soon to be told off by the bus driver for poking someone.

"Nope. You wait 'till they get on the new DDR machine at camp." She laughed, patting her belly.

"DDR?" Danny asked.

"Oh… It's an arcade game that everyone has a tournament on. It's the one where you have to press the arrows under your feet when they come up on the screen. I'm the reigning champion." She said proudly. "I was barely winning on my last song and now I've got to give the trophy back for the winner this year." She admitted.

"Is it hard? Will I be able to practice? I want to have a chance to have some fun. And I thought this year was your first year."

"Nope. Vlad sent me last summer. And about the practice, good luck getting a go after all of _them_ gets it. The only way you can play the arcade games is by earning tokens during the day, and all of the kids want to trade their clothes and weapons for tokens 'cause they all have crap aim." She laughed.

"I see. I really don't want to get back on the bus. Can you tell me some more about the tokens?" Danny questioned, polishing off his last pancake.

"Well, during the day, the camp leaders set challenges for the different age groups, or you can earn tokens by helping around the camp, like doing the dishes or whatever. They look like poker chips and can be traded with others. If you complete the challenge, or partially, the leaders will give you tokens. Pretty simple really." Danny nodded.

The two of them were having long conversations about what the camp was like and the rules and things. The pudgy boy and his two accomplices got told off for singing inappropriate songs. Kyle had yelled at them- "Rick! Miles and Tass! What are you singing rude songs like that for? Don't think you'll be sitting together the rest of the way to camp!" It was the first time that Kyle actually showed authority in their two days travelling across America.

* * *

Back on the bus, they were told that there was a day and a half left until they reached the camp. Kyle began to drive, when just to piss him off, Rick, Miles and Tass all began to sing.

"Oh crud. Not this song." Milly complained as they three boys started to sing.

"WE WANNA, WE WANNA, WE WANNA WEE, IF YOU DON'T STOP FOR US WE'LL DO IT ON THE BUS!" They continued another round, the rest of the bus joining in, excluding Milly, Elizabeth and Titan.

On the rest of the way, many, many more silly bus songs were sung, until they couldn't think of anything else and their mouths were dry as the desert outside.

Some of Danny's favourites were…

"Alice the camel has… 2 humps." And the ever popular… "99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall!" Milly had to personally stop the song at negative twenty-six bottles of beer because of a growing headache. The trip had actually been quite enjoyable.

* * *

They arrived at camp at six o'clock in the evening the next day, all quite tired, hungry and thankful to be on solid ground for longer than an hour. The desert was plain and getting quite chilly. Danny had his two bags and had realised he had packed light compared to all of the kids with more than four bags.

"Welcome to Mini Ghost Hunter Camp! My name is Steven and this is Gibbo and we'll be your instructors, along with Angela and Yvette over there. Please leave the suitcases where they are and follow us around for a tour of our lovely faculties." The four instructors led the campers on a tour, pointing out the bathroom block, the cabins, the arcade, dining hall, free-time areas (including a giant swimming pool) and most important, the training and challenge arenas. All of the buildings looked rather old and small except for the Dining Hall which had been refurbished recently.

"Now, we will grade you according to your ability. Will all boys and girls under the age of twelve please stand over at the bleachers. The rest of you, follow me to the firing range." Gibbo said, motioning to a field.

When all of the teenagers were at the range, the girls went first. "Girls!" Angela began. "Each of you will complete this course by running through, firing at ghost with a second hand ecto-ray, leaving normal people be. Navigate through the figures, firing the ghost. First will be Miley Abbot."

Angela and Yvette went through all of the girls, writing notes on their clipboards and chatting quietly. They finally reached the boys. It was exactly the same thing, except the entire group of all the ghosts and some of the civilians already had huge burn marks on them. Danny carefully watched all boys. Some of them were clumsy, knocking over all of the figures and randomly firing anywhere.

"Danny Fenton, would you like to take your turn please?" Angela smiled. "Do you know Star Hanley? I believe she goes to your school."

"Yes! Yeah, she's in my grade." Danny replied. Now, Angela actually looked a tiny bit like Star.

"I'm her aunt. She's a very nice girl you know." She exclaimed. "Right. Are you ready, Danny?" She asked and Danny stepped forward to the entrance of the sea of figures.

"On your mark… Get set… Go!" And with that, Danny began to run through the maze of cardboard figures. Angela started the stopwatch. Danny sprinted through the mass of cardboard, blasting ghosts. He even saw a picture of his ghostly alter-ego. Danny had stopped for a few seconds to give himself a French mustash and devil ears. He continued on. At the end of the course, the smiled and took a small drink from a bubbler.

At the end of all of the boys, Titan had come in outright first place, and Danny came equal second with some guy named William. Angela took a second look at her clipboard and she spoke to the group of teens. "There are three groups, Beginners, Intermediate and Extreme. You must choose a cabin with people of your gender. People in positions fifth and above are in extreme, tenth and above are intermediate and the rest are beginners. We will give you five minutes to figure out your four cabin members. Oh, and the first tokens awarded are three for Titan, two for Danny and William." Danny and Will smiled, high-fiving each other. Angela smiled as she handed the poker chips to the boys. "Keep them in a safe place." She noted.

Then Yvette continued. "And for whoever doodled on Danny Phantom's face, he's a ghost and ALL ghosts are evil." She said sternly, before the mood lifted and everyone returned to the meeting area. Danny laughed at his small prank and followed everyone else with his new friend, Will.

Danny and Will were both first timers at camp, so they decided to go together in the same cabin. Danny examined the token. It felt rubbery and it was green and black around the outside, with the camp's logo on the front.

"So, I'm Will, I'm fifteen and I live in Wisconsin on a farm with me goofy dad." He shook Danny's hand firmly. "Yourself?"

"Oh. I'm Danny Fenton and I'm fourteen. I live in Amity Park unfortunately." Danny laughed.

"Are you serious? You must like get to see ghosts _ev'ry day!_ Do you know Danny Phantom? He's my 'ero! Most of the kids here hate all ghosts but I believe he's doing good." Danny smiled at the praise.

Will had sandy blonde hair with electric blue eyes. He wore a diamond earring in his left ear. He wore a blue and red t-shirt with black skinny jeans and a pair of big and bulky skateboard shoes. He had red and blue braces on his large buck teeth.

The two of them chatted together at the back of the group as Angela led the teens to their bags. Danny picked his black roll-along suitcase and his green duffle bag with the word _Fenton _inscribed on the side. This bag was particularly heavy. He staggered along the pavement to Will, who only had a small suitcase.

"Those cabins look a bit… spooky. Especially with the ghost shield and ev'rything." Will muttered, glancing at the old building.

It was made from wood, and the doors had mesh over them. Each room had a big silver number on the front, most of which were rusting from the weather. The verandah looked lop-sided and unstable. The most daunting thing of all waas the huge ghost shield that protected the cabins from _evil _ghosts.

"All cabins of four please proceed to Gib to collect a key to a cabin. Everyone else please figure out your cabins." Steven called. Quickly, a bunch of boys and girls pushed and shoved to be given a key.

Will and Danny stood at the back of the awning glancing about, trying to find someone who they could be paired with. Several teens were hanging around at the back of the paved area, sizing up the others, including the Raven twins. The two were bickering and sending evil glares in the direction of Will and Danny.

"Those two don't seem very friendly." Will laughed at the two gothic teens who seemed to be fighting. Elizabeth walked off, standing with a group of her gothic friends who were waiting for her patiently, leaving Titan to fend for himself.

* * *

Two young boys were approaching Danny and Will, lugging their huge suitcases behind them. One of them had ginger hair, with freckles adorning his nose and cheeks. He had large ears and was wearing a straw hat. The other, looked the complete opposite, with tidy black hair, bulky glasses and giant teeth. He wore a pair of baggy tracksuit pants and high ugg-boots.

"Hey. I'm Todd and this is Eric. We were wondering if it'd be alright if we bunked with you." The freckly boy asked loudly with a strong Australian accent. His friend nodded as Todd asked. Danny and Will looked at each other, before deciding.

"Yeah, why not?" Danny answered. The four of them strolled up to the long que and waited.

"How old are you two?" Will asked the boys.

"I'm twelve and Todd is thirteen. We came here all the way from Australia! I love it there." Eric answered, pointing to his pin of the Australian flag on his jacket.

"I've never been. Are there kangaroos jumping everywhere? Like on the roads and stuff?" Will asked and the two boys laughed hysterically and shook their heads. After a minute of laughing, they regained their breath and continued

"I'm guessing that's a no?" Danny exclaimed and the laughing fit began again. They finally reached the front of the line and gave their names to Gib.

"Look, you only get one key. If you lose the key you will be banned from the arcade and swimming pool until you either, a) find it, or b) pay for it using fifteen credits. Okay?" He said tiredly in a whiny voice. They all nodded and were handed a large key on a keyring by Gib's surprisingly hairy hand.

"You're in room four in Red lodge, which is located right over there." He paused to point to the lodge. "When you hear a bell ring, meet here to wait for further instructions. You have ten minutes to get your cabins ready." He continued, pushing them out of the way rudely to get on with his job.

Danny and Will ran to the lodge, which had several kids goofing around on the verandah. The stairs squeaked as Danny stepped up with his baggage. Each step he took sounded if it squeaked louder and louder. It was actually quite daunting. A circular green shield covered all of the cabins and their entrances. Danny took a deep breath and shut his eyes as he stepped through the green shield. It sent a small tingle through his whole body, making him shiver.

"Are you okay dude?" Will asked.

"Yeah. I just hate those things." Danny smiled as he reached the old door to cabin number four. Danny pushed his key in, unlocking it.

He pushed it open carefully to reveal a tiny room with two bunk beds, each with a doona folded neatly at the end. The first thing that he noticed was the pong of the room. It smelt like rotten eggs. Containment shelves were large. Danny threw his bags carelessly in one of the portions and ran to the bed closest to the window.

"Shotty top!" He yelled, climbing to the top of the unstable bunk. From the top bunk you could see out of the window with the curtain open and the rest of the room clearly. The bathroom had a lime green sliding door, and inside there was a fluorescent light with a shower, toilet and a sink with a large mirror. The carpet was navy blue with stains all over it. Danny laughed as the two younger boys walked in to see the top bunks taken.

"Aww." They whined together, placing their identical bags in a shelf and relaxing on their beds.

"Not five star is it?" Will asked, staring intently at the wall, as if it was actually something other than a wall. Danny and Eric laughed at his comment.

"No, not really!" They exclaimed together. Coat hangers were hanging from a rail on each containment for clothes, along with a small compartment for suitcases.

Danny jumped off from the top bunk and headed for his bag. He unzipped the cover, and it popped off, flipping behind the bag. He pulled out a pillow case and some sheets to put on the bed. He threw them up there, along with his pyjamas.

"I'm getting changed." He exclaimed, waving his clean clothes in the air and disappearing into the bathroom.

"I wanna go to check out the arcade." Will said, still staring at the wall. "I'm a bit of a gaming nerd myself." He laughed.

"I hear they have _five _pinball machines! That building looks tiny and old, but apparently, inside the kids three years ago decked it out paint and lights. Ever since, they've been putting in new games every year. I can't wait to watch the DDR tournament!" Todd smiled. "Naturally I'm not going to enter, but I'm glad to watch the best battle it out." Will jerked his eyes of the wall for a moment as Danny emerged from the bathroom, with his dirty clothes in his arms.

"Do you guys know where the washing is? I think these need a wash." Danny said, holding his nose at the very dirty clothes.

"Yeah, it's across near the meeting point. Just bring 'em when the bell goes." Eric replied.

Once again, Will's gaze was fixed on the wall. The other three in the cabin were staring at the wall intently, to try to see if they could see anything.

"If you don't mind me asking Will, what's on the wall that's so interesting?" Todd wondered.

"Nothing… Nothing's there or anything." Will was lying, and Danny could hear it in his voice. He would ask him about it later. The bell was then rung. It could be heard clearly, and campers began to file out to the meeting place. Danny looked very odd carrying an armful of dirty washing, and he dumped it in the basket that was already almost full.

"I hope that everyone is settled in, because you have a big night ahead. Dinner will be at eight. Until then there will be free time. The swimming pool and cabins are off-limits, but tonight, and tonight only, the arcade will be free and no tokens will be required to play any games. A warning bell will ring at ten to eight, signalling for everyone to get up into the dining hall for dinner. Lights out is at ten." Steve stated plainly. "Drinks will be available in the arcades bar. Remember, cabins and the swimming pool is off limits." He finished, and almost everyone ran to the arcade, which was the only near-new building in the whole camp.

Campers pushed and shoved to get inside and the noise was horrendous. Danny and Will simply watched and waited until the crowd cleared. They strolled off together into the arcade building.

Inside music was blaring from the two DDR machines in the corner, high scores were being made on the pinball machines, even games of air hocky and pool had begun. Campers sat on high stools on classic games such as Ms. Pac-man and Space Invaders, whilst shooting games and racing simulators were being used at the opposite end of the packed hall.

Over all the noise, Danny could hardly hear himself speak. "Do you want to have a look around and see if we can find something to play?" Danny yelled. Will, who had hardly heard him nodded, and they squeezed their way through the crowds to try to find a vacant game to play.

The two main corridors, which were formed by arcade machines, were packed, and you had to shove your way through the crowd. Danny saw Milly from the bus, she was versing someone on the DDR machine. Her feet were moving so quickly as she watched the flying arrows on the screen. The poor boy playing her looked as if he was about to collapse. Danny's glance then focused on a free air hockey table that had just became free.

Danny raced through the crowds, pushing and shoving to reach the table in time, with Will hot on his heels. Danny grinned as they began to play with the puck. Ping! Bang! Pong! The puck made sounds against the sides of the table. They went through a point drought before Will managed to score a point after tricking Danny into looking outside.

"Yes!" He had yelled, jumping up and down and rubbing it in Danny's face. But then, Karma caught up to him and he copped a belting- Seven-Two. Danny smirked at Will and they both walked off down to the exit of the arcade.

"I'm going to come back when there are less people in there and there is actually some air!" Will laughed once the boys were out of the stuffy room. It was amazingly noisy from outside. Danny and Will had a look around the area. They found a notice board that already had notices on it, including one about a lost frog. Danny snickered at this and then the two boys moved off and up into the dining hall when the bell had rung. Only a couple of people came out of the arcade because of all the noise.

Will and Danny stepped inside the white hall and glanced around. It was huge, with over twenty long tables and a servery at the front. The teens took a seat near the front of the hall and just chatted for a while.

"So, I'm just wondering, what was so interesting about the wall?" Danny asked, and then received a glare from his friend.

"I told you. Nothing." He scolded, before changing the topic to something he was more comfortable with.

**Long enough? Anyways, I felt this may have been a tad rushed, but no matter how much I tried I couldn't get it right. Don't worry about Will and the wall (hah that sounds funny) it comes in later in the story. Please review!**

**PS- PhantomMemories, I catch your drift! But remember, he wouldn't carry ghost weapons on his person on the show, but now he's going to a camp where BASICALLY everyone hates Danny Phantom and is a ghost shows up, they'll both end up in some sort of containment device :) **


End file.
